


Ropin' and Ridin'

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin helps Brian come up with some campaign ideas for a troubling new account.





	Ropin' and Ridin'

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author’s Notes: I guess I never quite got over Justin’s little cowboy hat during the KOB contest but I never could think of anything to do with it. Then the “visualization” scene from 413 aired and it was just so precious… my mind started reeling and well, here I am. Special cudos and much appreciation to Happy for the quick beta job.

Warning: Spanking, but only the good kind. I didn't consider it BDSM so that's why it's not checked there. It's just the playful kind. ;)

* * *

Getting ready for a night out of drinking and dancing and quite possibly tricking, Justin was just wiping the excess shaving cream from his face when the clattering of the loft door sliding open signaled that Brian was home. He grabbed the moisturizer and squirted an ample amount on his fingers then began swirling it around on his elbow. The familiar rattle of the door closing never came so he walked out of the bathroom still dripping from his shower and only wearing a towel to see why Brian hadn’t closed the door. He saw Brian lugging in boxes and went to help still working the lotion into his elbows.

“Hey,” he called out.

Brian looked up, smirked at his primping ways and responded, “Hey. Working hard, I see.”

“I know you think youth has its privileges, but maintaining the perfect twink physique requires a certain amount of dedication.”

Brian dropped the large box he was carrying onto the floor next to another one. It smacked loudly as it hit the hardwood, causing Justin to flinch just a little bit. “What’s in the boxes?” he asked as he knelt down next to the boxes to get a peek inside while rubbing on his knees to work in the excess lotion off his hands.

Brian ignored his question as he went back out to the elevator to grab his briefcase then pulled the door closed behind him. Brian smirked as he watched Justin primp his rough knees. “Yeah, you better maintain those knees, Bottom Boy.” 

Justin looked at him, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. He was aggravated, but just a little bit. He waited for Brian to answer his question about what was in the boxes. 

Realizing Justin wasn’t in the mood for sarcasm… “My next act of brilliance,” Brian answered, slamming his briefcase on his desk before removing his coat. “Or at least it will be if I can actually come up with something brilliant,” he added with a loud sigh, rubbing his face with his hands.

“You’re always brilliant,” Justin told him with a smile as he tore into the boxes.

Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head as he walked toward the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt to remove his work clothes. “Yeah well, we’ll see,” he called out over his shoulder.

Justin scrunched up his face as he took the items out of the boxes. “What the hell?” he yelled across the loft.

Knowing what the items were in the box, Brian also knew why Justin was asking in that certain kind of tone that he used when he was not exactly pleased. Brian felt the same way about it. “Roper’s Rodeo Wear,” Brian answered in disgust. 

Justin laughed and shook his head. Where did Brian find these accounts?

“I’m glad you’re amused. But I’ve got less than fourteen hours to come up with something for the initial pitch or I could lose them to Vanguard. Roper’s double-stacked his Pittsburgh meetings for tomorrow.” Brian looked out of the doorway at Justin, raised his eyebrows and shrugged his right shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom clad only his underwear.

Justin’s smile faded. He got up and headed after him. Leaning against the doorway, he said, “Well, you better hurry up and shower then. We’re going out tonight. Remember?” 

“Sorry, Sunshine. Obvious change of plans.”

“Brian,” Justin said in one of his tones. The one where his voice got deep and Brian knew he was about to be scolded. 

But what could he do? Business has to come before recreation. He shrugged off his underwear, opened the door to the shower and turned on the water. Justin stood, somewhat angry, somewhat disappointed, with his arms folded across his chest. Brian turned around and looked at him but Justin didn’t waiver, he just stared right back as Brian approached him. 

Once Brian was just inches in front of Justin, he reached up, stroked his fingers against Justin’s arms and pressed his cheek against the side of the wet head. “No need to waste all your hard work getting ready. You go. Have a good time.” And with that he schmushed the wet hair back with his hands and kissed his forehead before heading back toward the shower.

“I wanted us to go together,” Justin argued, not pacified at all by Brian’s brush-off pat on the head and condescending kiss that dared him to be a good boy and not give him any grief. 

Brian stepped into the shower then turned around holding the door open. “Well, I can’t. I have work. See? Youth DOES have its privileges,” he said smugly pushing his tongue into his cheek. This was an old argument and he wasn’t going there again. When Justin didn’t respond, he shrugged and closed the door. He stepped under the hot spray, leaning his head back to allow the water to cascade down his body.

Justin watched for a few minutes and knew he couldn’t ‘really’ stay mad. Deadlines are deadlines. Work is work, and sometimes that meant that playtime had to be put aside. He walked over to the shower and opened the door. 

Brian straightened up his head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting to see what Justin would say next.

“Tough account?” he asked to let Brian know he wasn’t mad. 

Brian reached for the shampoo and squirted some in his hands. “I don’t know shit about rodeos,” he offered as an explanation, putting the bottle back and working the shampoo into his hair. 

“So you need to research?” Justin asked.

“Mmm,” Brian answered.

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair then…”

“Kind of like the shampoo,” Brian smirked as he rinsed his hair, the soapy bubbles falling from his head and sliding down his body.

“Yeah,” Justin said with a roll of his eyes. He watched the lather’s trail from Brian’s head all the way down to the drain.

Brian wiped the water off his face and leaned over to Justin. “So you’re going?”

“Yeah, I’ll leave you to your brilliancy.”

They both smirked and Brian kissed him. “Have fun.” Brian wiggled his eyebrows and Justin smacked him on his wet ass. “Hey!” Brian griped, but Justin only smiled, shaking his head.

“You want me to bring you anything back?” Justin asked with a gleam in his eye.

“No, I had a late lunch.” Brian grabbed the soap and began rubbing it over his chest and stomach. 

“I wasn’t talking about dinner. I was referring to something more on the dessert menu,” Justin teased in his deep, husky, sexy voice. Brian’s soapy hand worked its way down to lather up his cock and balls. Justin’s eyes followed and his tongue slightly protruded from between his lips.

“Care to expound on that thought? Deeeeaaaarrr,” Brian teased, stroking his dick a couple more times before turning his back to Justin and working the lather over his ass and between his cheeks.

Justin took a deep breath and swallowed. “You did want me to leave. Right?”

Brian laughed and put the soap back in the dish. “You were saying something about dessert…” he prompted.

“Um yeah. Brunette, muscles, nice ass, big dick… something along those lines.”

Brian laughed again. “Sounds like a lot of calories so I’ll pass, but you go right ahead. Just don’t have so much that you come home with a tummy ache, because I might need a reward for a job well done.” Justin grinned. “Now. Will you go already so I can finish my shower? I have work to do.” Brian stroked his dick a few more times and Justin knew what work he had to do before he actually started working on work stuff.

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” He closed the shower door and walked out of the bathroom, sliding the door closed behind him. He stood in the middle of the room, took off his towel and tossed it in the hamper. He reached down and tried to will his hard-on away as he looked in the closet for something to wear. He stared at the shirts and pants hanging on hangers when a voice inside his head started calling out to him. He turned and his eyes focused on the boxes and miscellaneous items that he’d removed earlier. His dick twitched and led him down the steps and across the hardwood floor. Before he even realized it, he was picking up the various things, wicked thoughts were running through his head, and his lips curled up in a devilish grin.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as Brian slid the bathroom door open he stopped dead in his tracks, slightly startled by the sight in front of him. Partly because he expected to be alone and partly because it was fucking hot as hell. There stood Justin all decked out in the rodeo gear from the boxes. Big black felt hat perched on top of his head. Black bandana tied around his neck. No shirt. No pants. No underwear either, but he had on a pair of black suede leather chaps that had red fringe down the sides. The leggings hugged around his thighs and buckled in front with a single leather strap across his lower abdomen, just above the blond hairs surrounding his dick which was very hard and arching outward… practically pointing in Brian’s direction, honing in on its intended target. His balls were heavy and hung on the outside of the black material that encased Justin’s legs. He was also wearing black cowboy boots with a white stitched pattern and had one leg crossed in front of the other and turned so that the foot was resting comfortably on the floor by the point of the toe of the boot. Silver spurs were clasped onto the heels and shined from the setting sun’s light pouring through the loft’s windows. Justin wore red suede work gloves and had his thumbs tucked under the leather strap that housed the single buckle. His fingers bent underneath the palm of his hands. 

The paleness of the skin on his face, chest, arms and legs and the pinkness of the skin on his dick and balls and the blondness of all of his hair, worked in stark contrast to the shiny blackness of the hat, bandana, chaps and boots and the bright red gloves and leather fringe.

“Howdy, pardner,” Justin crooned in his best southern accent. He tipped his hat as he spoke then tucked his thumb back under the strap. A piece of straw protruded from his mouth and the big black hat was pulled down in front so Brian couldn’t see his eyes. 

It was almost sinful how Justin looked. Youth and innocence and light beaming from underneath the dark, sultry decadence that exuded pure sex and nastiness. Brian’s dick hardened almost instantaneously, ignoring the fact that it had just been pumped to ecstasy only a few moments earlier, and Brian hoped it was the image of sex that he was reacting to and not Justin’s boyish appearance. Maybe it was both. They did enjoy the occasional dress-up game and Brian tried not to analyze their hotness too much. He gulped to regain his composure. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked more amused than anything else.

“I’ve heard that it helps one’s creativity if you can visualize their intended purpose.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep,” Justin agreed, never moving from his pose. 

Brian’s eyes took in the visual aid with a smile and walked around behind Justin to take a peek on the other side. The chaps were tied with three straps on the back of each of Justin’s legs and just as Brian had suspected, the back end was completely open except the narrow piece of material that ran across his lower back and along the sides which perfectly framed Justin’s perfectly shaped naked ass. Brian licked his lips and walked back around to the front. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smile on Justin’s face but as he bent down to see it, it was immediately removed for a more serious look. Brian grinned and reached up to tilt Justin’s hat back a little so he could see his face. Justin looked up with a straight face but he couldn’t hold it for long with Brian smiling down at him. 

He cracked in a matter of seconds and quickly grinned ear to ear. “You like?”

Brian huffed a small chuckle and grabbed the stick of straw out of Justin’s mouth. He looked at it and smirked louder, “Spaghetti?”

Justin laughed. “It was all I could find on short notice.”

“Very creative,” Brian admitted as he threw the spaghetti on the ground. “I like very much actually.” He reached his arms around Justin’s slender waist, cupped his butt cheeks, one in each hand, and jerked him towards him in one swift motion.

Justin softly grunted from the impact of their bodies slamming together. 

“So, Cowboy, whatcha got in mind?” Brian asked as he kneaded Justin’s ass in his hands.

“Thought we’d have us a little rodeo, Cowpoke,” Justin spit out with a very heavy twang.

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at Justin’s attempt to really play the part. “Cowpoke? Are you the cow or the poke, little Cowboy?” He just had to ask… Justin had left himself wide open for that one.

“Umm,” Justin quickly thought. “I be the cow, but only if you be the bull.” He couldn’t help but smirk, still talking like a real cowboy.

“Ah, of course.” Brian pulled his lips into his mouth and started walking Justin backwards towards the bed. His spurs clinked on the hardwood floor as they walked. 

Justin pulled his gloved hands out from underneath the leather buckle and pulled off the towel that’d been wrapped around Brian’s waist. His pointed erection conveniently slipped between Brian’s legs while Brian’s nudged against his belly button, making him almost giggle. Justin began listing all his wild thoughts about how they could play rodeo. Brian squeezed his ass more with each new idea but never said a word. 

“Umm, we could do bucking bronchos. Bull riding?” Justin wiggled his eyebrows at that one and Brian wiggled his right back. “Yeah? Ooh, roping! There’s all kinds of stuff in that box. So? Whatdaya say, pardner? You think it’ll help stimulate some inspiration?”

“Oh, it’ll stimulate something all right,” Brian smirked eyeing their dual hard-ons. “And they’ve certainly inspired you. Inspiring me to come up with a worthy campaign, though, remains to be seen.”

The back of Justin’s legs hit the platform of the bed and he spun them around looking up at Brian.

“Nice hat,” Brian said. “Why does it seem vaguely familiar?”

Justin laughed and pushed Brian down on the bed. “I think I’ve worn one before… but THIS will most assuredly be more of a private show.”

“I get a show?” Brian asked as he scooted back on the mattress, tilting a pillow up and leaning against it to get comfortable.

“Well, I did want to go dancing tonight. Soooo. But just one ‘cause I don’t think there’s many real cowboys that dance at real rodeos.” Justin stepped up on the mattress then lifted one boot up and over until Brian’s outstretched legs were between Justin’s two black boots. 

“Watch the spurs, Bud.”

“Oh right.” Justin lifted one foot then the other unclamping and removing the spurs from the heel of the boots. He tossed them aside and they clanked loudly on the floor causing them both to jump at the racket. “Oops,” Justin said with a blush. He began to sway his hips and the fringe and everything between his legs swayed with them. “We don’t have any country music, so you’ll have to just use your imagination. Okay?”

“I think I can manage that,” Brian replied, crossing his ankles and absentmindedly stroking his erection, seemingly unable to remove his eyes from Justin’s bouncing dick and balls.

Justin watched Brian’s line of sight and smiled, pivoting his hips just a little more and softly rocking the bed to his movements. He ran his gloved hands over his chest and stomach. The red suede was bright against his pale skin and the soft fur of the suede left a wake of chills that rapidly spread over his entire body. His head tilted back as he got into what he was doing. He continued to move, a quiet slapping sound reverberated in his ears as Brian began jerking off more forcibly. He loved that sound but the last thing he wanted was Brian getting off that way so he turned around and rubbed his butt cheeks, shivering as the soft suede tickled his ass. Still straddling Brian’s legs, he squatted down and pumped his hips in front of Brian’s face. Justin looked over his shoulder to make sure Brian was still watching. He was. Definitely watching, he was almost transfixed on the vision. Justin lifted his gloved hands and brought them back down swiftly, the muffled slapping sound from him swatting both sides of his ass seeming to snap Brian out of his daze. 

He reached up and grabbed the sides of Justin’s hips and held him still. He stared as Justin again turned his head to see what he was doing. Brian licked his lips but seemed to be thinking. Justin tried to pivot his hips but Brian held him immobile for a few more seconds then released him before caressing the outside of his cheeks with his fingers, following the outline of the narrow strap across the top and the along the sides of the chaps and over the top tied leather strap that was high on his thigh. Justin started pumping his hips again and stood up just as Brian whacked his ass.

“Hey!” Justin yelped.

“I owed you that one,” Brian explained.

“Okay,” Justin giggled then he jumped off the bed and ran to the box. Brian knew he was in trouble now. Justin came running back with three narrow pieces of leather about eighteen inches long. He stepped up on the bed and plopped down on Brian’s lap, straddled Brian’s thighs and held the strands up in front of Brian’s face. “They call them piggin’ strings and they use them to tie the calf’s legs together when they’re calf ropin’.” Justin leaned next to Brian’s ear, tilting his head just so because of his big hat and whispered huskily, “That’s not what I’m going to use them for though… I have a much better idea.” Justin’s voice was deep but soft in a way that got to Brian every time, and this was no exception. 

Brian immediately turned his head and they captured each other’s mouth in a deep, sensuous kiss. Justin rocked his hips on Brian’s lap and moaned every time their cocks rubbed together. The twisting and turning of their heads from the kiss was shifting Justin’s hat. He pulled away and reached up to push it back down on his head. 

Brian reached up to take it off his head but Justin pulled away. “Nuh, uh, uh,” Justin warned. “Everything stays on or how else will you be inspired?”

“Good point,” Brian said with a smirk, reaching up to capture Justin’s mouth for another kiss.

Justin giggled around the kiss then reluctantly pulled away. “Besides, I know that real cowboys do it with their boots and hat on.”

“Where’d you hear that?” Brian asked amused.

“I saw it on Raunchy Ranch Hands. They fucked, rimmed, and even gave head and they never took their hats off. Or their boots.” Justin wiggled his eyebrows.

Brian laughed out loud. “That’s a porno. They weren’t real cowboys.”

Justin narrowed his eyes and squinted. “Duh, Brian. Neither am I. Just go with it. Visualize. Create. Work with me here. I’m not taking the stuff off.”

“Okay, fiiinnnnne.”

“Right. Now, hands behind your back, wrists together.”

“That’s your better idea? I don’t think so, Cowboy,” Brian refused with an arched eyebrow.

Justin furrowed his brows. “Brian,” he said with disappointment as he sat back on the heels of the boots. They stared at each other for a few seconds but neither budged. Even Justin’s best pouty face didn’t work. Brian did not want to be tied up this time for some reason. Justin didn’t know why. He thought. He was about to use his last resort plan of attack, which was to beg with a pitiful, “pleeeeeeese,” it usually worked without fail, but he didn’t have to. His lips curled up into a devilish grin. He tossed two of the strands aside and wrapped the third one around Brian’s dick and balls so quickly that Brian didn’t have a chance to stop him. 

Brian gripped Justin’s wrists and sucked in his breath. “Quick little fucker, aren’t you?” 

Justin grinned bigger and tied off the strap so it fit snugly like a cock ring. “When they’re calf ropin’, the winner is the one that does it the fastest. Besides they ‘have’ to do it fast or the calf will get away. It’s not like it ‘wants’ to be tied up,” Justin quickly added with a smirk.

Just as Brian released his breath since the fit wasn’t that bad, Justin pulled on the ends making it tighter. Brian gasped, “Fuck!”

Justin leaned in and licked along Brian’s jawline to his ear as he softly stroked Brian’s cock. “Just relax. You’re gonna eat my ass then this cowboy’s gonna do some bull ridin’.” He breathed heavy into Brian’s ear and continued to tease his imprisoned cock with his soft, gloved fingers. Brian bit his lip and tightened his grip on Justin’s wrists, trying not to whimper and show his weakness. Justin continued with a hoarse whisper, “Did you know that the cowboy that can stay on the bull the longest, wins? So this will ensure that I’ve got an edge on the competition and that this bull can last a very… very… looooonnnng time.” 

“I’ve never been accused of disappointing you before,” Brian replied trying to be smug, but since his voice was just a little higher in pitch, it just ended up coming out cute.

Justin didn’t laugh at him though. Brian’s strain seemed to entice him all the more and he was more turned on than ever. He swallowed and breathed in Brian’s ear. “Well, I just want to make sure that we give you ample time for inspiration to strike.” He continued to stroke and caress Brian’s dick and balls with his furry gloves. “Okay?” It wasn’t really a question. Another deep breath out into Brian’s ear and a thin dew formed on the outer shell. 

Brian did whimper this time, unable to hold it in. He released Justin’s wrists and grabbed his face, pulling him in to mush their lips together. He was hungry to get this rodeo started and aggressively shoved his tongue into Justin’s mouth. It heated up quickly as Justin met him full on and they dove in together, hands holding each other’s faces. Tongues lapping at teeth and gums. Loud panting escaping through their noses. Twists and turns of their heads and Justin’s hat fell off but this time, he didn’t stop. Brian gripped his hair and turned his head to the right. Justin gripped Brian’s and pushed his head back until it bumped the wall. A muffled, “Hrmp,” escaped from Brian’s throat and into Justin’s mouth. They kissed and kissed. As their tongues tangled and danced together, they hummed and moaned and gasped, ravenously attacking each other’s mouth. 

Justin broke the kiss, reared up on his knees and leaned all his weight against Brian’s body. Brian squeezed his ass cheeks and bit on his nipples. Justin pushed his body against Brian’s harder, bringing his mouth crushing against his chest. Brian gripped Justin’s ass and lifted him up, holding him in his hands. The muscles in his arms flexed as he placed little bites down his stomach before Justin’s aching cock bumped against the underside of his chin, straining to find its way inside Brian’s mouth. Brian pulled back, still holding him, and stared at his groin… blond hairs and pale skin framed in black. Justin’s dick bobbed as every pulse of blood ran through it. It’s normally pinkish tint seemed darker in hue against the darkness of the chaps, red and angry entered Brian’s mind as to how it looked at this moment. He watched as Justin’s balls drew up closer to his shaft becoming more firm and tight.

“Brian,” Justin urged with a whispery hoarseness, pulling Brian out of his thoughts.

Brian blinked, pulling Justin toward him at the same time and sucking his balls into his mouth for a quick bathing before letting them tumble out. He gradually, and almost painfully slowly, licked up the turgid shaft, under the flared rim and around the bulbous cap. Justin moaned and panted as his hands flailed around trying to find something to hold on to but the wall was bare, so they settled on Brian’s shoulders. 

Sitting on Brian’s hands like he was sitting in a saddle, Justin pulled his feet out and planted them on either side of Brian’s hips, trying to take some of the pressure off Brian’s arms. He gripped the back of Brian’s neck, interlocking his fingers and leaning his body back as he rocked in and out of Brian’s mouth, sliding the head of his dick against Brian’s moist lips and warm tongue. He humped Brian’s face just as he had once humped that pole on the stage at Babylon, and he knew Brian remembered that vision because he pulled him closer and softly hummed around his cock. 

Lost in his own thoughts and memories, Justin gasped every time Brian’s tongue stroked over his slit. His movements increased, hips pivoting faster, his thighs and calves quivering and vibrating from the awkward position. Brian’s arms started to shake and tremor from the weight but neither one stopped. The need was too high to stay in that place from their distant past. 

Brian lapped and sucked on Justin’s dick in earnest, his own cock straining and filling within the tied strap, making it tighter and tighter. The wilder Justin got, the more strain on Brian’s biceps. When he just didn’t have the strength to hold on any longer, his arms gave way and Justin plopped on his back, his hands still grasped tightly behind Brian’s neck, bending him over with him, putting even more pressure on his clamped balls and pulling his hamstrings. He grunted in pain and pulled away, giving Justin a swift pop on his thigh. 

“Over,” he demanded.

“Yee haw,” Justin said excitedly as he scrambled to do as he was told. The heel of his boot breezed by just millimeters from Brian’s nose, causing him to jerk his head out of the way just in time. He chuckled as Justin lifted up on his hands and knees, then he searched for the hat. He placed it back on Justin’s head and tapped on the top so it would stay in place. Brian grabbed Justin’s slim hips and yanked his small body up to him. Justin’s boots banged on the wall behind them just as Brian dove his face into Justin’s ass. 

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Justin gasped, burying his face into the duvet and arching his back, sticking his ass in the air even higher. Tiny tingles ran all through his body as Brian’s tongue circled around the sensitive flesh. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and goose-bumps covered his arms and legs. He clutched the comforter into tight fists and flexed his butt trying to hold back the orgasm that threatened to overtake him. He panted loudly… his eyes squeezed shut. “Oh, oh, oh,” was all he could manage to say as the immediacy of the feeling subsided. He relaxed into it and his ass started to swivel involuntarily, practically masturbating himself on the moist appendage probing and caressing the erect wrinkles of his hole. He couldn’t help it… he loved getting rimmed. It was like a wet, slippery massage of his most sensitive muscle and it always caused him to lose himself. 

And Brian damn well knew it. That’s why he loved doing it. Loved making Justin’s body react of its own accord and loved soliciting those little murmurs escaping from Justin’s throat as he drifted into Neverland. If his own cock hadn’t been restrained, it would have been bouncing with delight at every one of Justin’s thrusts and gasps. But as it stood, bound and feeling gagged, it could only ache and whimper. The straps allowed the rush of blood to enter but trapped it and restrained it from escape. There was no way out, it couldn’t leave. He had the Hotel California in his groin and oddly enough, he found it very erotic and made him eat Justin’s ass more fervently. 

Justin reached between his legs with his gloved hand and pushed his dick down, bending it backwards and pressing his balls closer to his hole, knowing that Brian would take full advantage of the trio in front of him. Justin held his dick steady to the back and gasped as Brian’s tongue circled the engorged head and licked from the slit of his cock over his squished balls and up to his hole. The mouths of his penis and ass both opened and closed in sync with every pulse of his rapid heartbeat. Sexed up and turned on as he was, he was leaking profusely, every drop getting lapped up and smeared over his ass by Brian’s tongue. He pressed his shoulder into the mattress and used his free hand to reach underneath him to touch Brian’s hog-tied cock and balls. 

As soon as the soft suede material touched his swollen and starved shaft, Brian growled, shoving Justin away and as fast as he could, and scrambling to his knees. His chest heaving in heavy breaths, he settled in between Justin’s legs and widened his stance, pushing Justin’s knees out even more and opening his ass. Completely exposed, Justin’s hole clenched with a wink and Brian ached to cum. “Shit, Justin,” escaped from his lips as he reached to the nightstand with a very shaky hand, grabbing a condom, opening it and sheathing himself one-handed. The fingers of his free hand traced the bones of Justin’s spine from neck to tailbone then brushed between Justin’s cheeks and down his crack. 

“Come on,” Justin coaxed, wiggling his ass, eager to move things along. 

Brian huffed looking down at Justin’s wiggling body, posed perfectly on all fours. When Brian had finally completed his task of readying himself, he reached for the leather strand that held the chaps together and framed Justin’s ass just above his crack and used it to pull Justin closer to him. Justin grunted at the sudden movement, the buckle in front dug into his lower abdomen as Brian pulled on the strap from behind. It pushed the air out of his lungs sharply but he was still more than ready and braced himself for entry. He sucked in a deep breath to replace the air that had been pushed out and hummed in his head. 

Lost in thought, Brian’s eyes shifted to his hand gripping the narrow piece of leather. Brian pulled on it again, bumping Justin’s ass against the head of his cock and causing Justin to once again grunt from the forced exhalation. Brian released it then turned his hand over, palm side up and slipped it back underneath the strap. He made a fist around it and stared, his mind reeling, the wheels turning. He loosened his fist then tightened it again, pulling hard on the strap... hard enough that Justin’s knees came up off the bed. 

Justin gasped. This bucking broncho game that Brian seemed to have going on was sexy and hot but as soon as his knees landed back on the mattress, he bucked his hips hard and slapped at Brian’s thighs. He had no idea that Brian had been simply lost in thought. He lowered his chest and stuck his ass higher in the air, bumping against Brian’s cock. Brian shook his head, blinked, then released his hold on the chaps and pressed his fingers into the meaty flesh of Justin’s hips for leverage, pushing the head of his dick inside. Justin hrmphed, a little caught off guard. 

“Fuck,” Brian called out. Justin was wet and slick and relaxed from the rim job, but still very tight and warm. Brian hooked his fingers over Justin’s shoulders, bent over and pressed his forehead in the middle of Justin’s back, forcing himself to ease the rest of his cock in slowly.

Justin’s whole body was tingling and shivering as Brian slid inside him… balancing on his face, Justin reached behind him and grabbed Brian’s ass in his gloved hands. At the same time, he kicked up his boots and wrapped them around Brian’s thighs. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled with his hands and pushed with his feet, slamming Brian into him the rest of the way. He groaned loudly and Brian bolted upright worried. He grabbed the hat off Justin’s head and threw it across the loft. Justin’s face, which had been hidden underneath the wide brim of the hat, was now revealed to be scrunched up in pain or ecstasy; Brian wasn’t sure which one.

“Hey,” Brian asked, concerned.

Justin slapped his ass harder and kicked his boots against his thighs again. “Fuck me,” he barked through clenched teeth… so Brian did.

Brian placed one hand on the back of Justin’s head and held it down as he started pounding in and out of him. Justin grunted with every thrust forward and fought to push back to meet every one of them. “Harder!” he demanded, moving his arms to either side of his face and pressing up. Brian released his head and slapped his ass. Justin howled at the sting and rocked back forcibly, soliciting another swift smack. He yelped again and bucked harder, loving how it felt. 

Trying to hold himself steady from the onslaught, he balanced awkwardly on one hand while the other hand frantically searched around on the duvet. When his fingers touched what he wanted, he clasped it tight in his fist and swung his arm backward with all his might. The ‘piggin’ string’ leather strand whistled as it sailed through the air at lightning speed then landed with a loud pop on Brian’s backside. 

Brian was caught totally off guard and it caused him to rear up and prod Justin’s ass deeper. He slapped at Justin’s ass cheek in retaliation and Justin flicked the strap again and again, whipping Brian into fucking him harder and deeper like snapping a horse with the reins to make it gallop faster. 

“Ah, fuck. Damn,” Brian complained, spanking Justin again, just a little bit harder. The more Justin whipped Brian, the more Brian spanked Justin. Both of their asses were on fire, stinging and tingling and turning crimson in color but neither wanted to be the first to break. Grunts and groans flew from their mouths as they continued their torturous bucking and thrusting. Brian wanted to cum so bad. His balls ached. 

“Harder,” Justin barked again as he swung his arm with more force.

Brian finally gave in. Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed Justin’s wrist to keep him from whipping him again and pulled out abruptly, roughly pushing Justin over. He was about to lift Justin’s legs in the air and crawl back on top of him when Justin sat up, lunged at him and forced him onto his back. 

“I want to ride.” Justin quickly straddled Brian’s thighs and Brian reacted in sync, reaching down, grabbing his cock and holding it steady as Justin squatted to take it back inside. Brian gasped as he slid in, much easier than just moments ago, but his dick was so engorged now that he was surprised he could fit in there at all. He placed his hands on Justin’s hips to hold on as Justin rode him fast and hard.

Justin bent over and stuck his tongue deep into Brian’s mouth. They kissed with gnawing teeth and gnashing lips. Tongues tangling around each other. As they continued to kiss and hum and pant, Justin grabbed Brian’s hands and brought them over Brian’s head, interlocking their fingers in the process. He sucked Brian’s lower lip into his mouth and bit on it softly before letting it spring back with a snap. Brian lifted his head to kiss some more but stopped as he looked up at Justin’s face. He tightened his fingers as he watched Justin’s eyes squeeze shut. He knew he was almost there and they’d be getting off soon. He decided to help speed up the process to relieve his aching cock. What he didn’t know was that Justin was still fighting it, holding it back, not wanting it to be over yet.

“Ride me, cowboy,” Brian grunted as he bucked his hips, hoping that the encouraging dirty talk would send Justin over the edge. It didn’t.

Justin’s eyelids fluttered open and he smiled as they stared at each other. His pupils fixed on Brian’s and he sat up, releasing Brian’s hands and slowing his movements to a torturous pace. His chest heaved and he reached between his legs, grabbing hold of the ends of the strap tied around Brian’s cock and balls. He pulled and tugged on the strap in rhythm with his bouncing. It squeezed with every pull and Brian gasped, “Shit!” 

“Tighter?” Justin asked with an evil smile. Brian panted in every breaths, growling. “You always say, you like a snug fit, that you loooove it nice and tight.” And to accentuate his words, he clenched his ass muscles creating that snug, nice and tight fit that made Brian shoot every time. 

Brian growled louder and grit his teeth. “I swear, if you don’t let me cum right fucking NOW, I’m never fucking you again!” 

Justin laughed, then took pity on him. He’d had a good ride and the rodeo’d been fun. To finish them off, he took one of Brian’s hands and placed it on his hip then reached for the other and placed it on his own cock. He covered it with his own and set the pace. The tug on his dick, the pull on Brian’s, the bounce of his body, the pivot of Brian’s hips as well as their heavy breathing all working in unison. Slow and steady then faster and faster. Justin bit his lower lip and blinked. Faster and faster. Brian’s hand clenched tighter. Justin blinked again trying to keep his eyes locked on Brian’s. The familiar tingling tickled his back and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Brian dug his fingers into Justin’s hips and lifted his off the bed, pivoting tiny jolts into Justin’s ass. Justin’s body went tense, his ass clenching, his hand gripping Brian’s tighter. He couldn’t move and Brian jabbed his hole and pumped his cock over and over to bring it on, forcing Justin to let it go. Thankfully he wasn’t so far gone that he forgot Brian’s predicament, and he let go of one end of the leather strap and pulled the other to release Brian’s cock and balls just as his head lulled back. “Brian. Cum. Now,” he begged just in time, the orgasm racing through his body. 

The immediate rush of blood into his balls and the tightening of Justin’s ass sent Brian spiraling just as Justin had hoped and they both shot at the same time. Violent spasms shook their bodies and grunts of pleasure vibrated their throats as they came. 

After the last of their cum spurted from their dicks, Justin fell forward, sighing on the way down, “Oh my god,” then landed on Brian’s chest with a plop. Slight tremors twitched their muscles and hums of contentment tickled their lips as they continued to calm. 

Justin’s body weight got heavy as he relaxed so Brian held on to the condom and rolled him off him then removed the used piece of rubber with a pop, tied it off and tossed it in the garbage. He relaxed back onto the pillows, Justin by his side and they both just laid on their backs, breathing steady and even and staring at the ceiling. 

“That was fucking hot,” Brian finally said breaking the silence.

Justin huffed in agreement. “My ass is on fire,” he complained with a mockingly ache-y tone in his voice.

Brian laughed. “Yours? What the fuck was that thing? It stung like a motherfucker.”

“I told you already… piggin’ string,” Justin answered, giggling and covering his face with his hands. 

“Piggin’ what?” Brian asked confused.

“String.” Justin couldn’t stop giggling. He reached for it. “It’s a leather strap.” He found it and held it up. “See? It’s what I used to tie your dick too.”

“You whipped me with a leather strap?” Brian asked seemingly getting annoyed.

“Uh huh,” he answered, still laughing as he pulled off one of his boots and tossed it on the floor.

“When you least expect it, Sunshine,” Brian threatened straight-faced as he reached over Justin for a cigarette and his lighter. 

Justin stopped laughing and briefly paused in the middle of removing his other boot as Brian laid back down then pulled it off the rest of the way weakly. “Oh,” he muttered as the boot rolled out of his hands and onto the floor. 

“Fuck,” Brian said matter of fact, tilting slightly to one side and rubbing his ass.

He looked over at Brian with concern on his face. “Sorry.”

“I’m not,” Brian said, finally smiling and nudging Justin with his elbow. “I always say the best fucks are the ones your body can still feel the next day. The only problem is, now when I’m standing up in front of Roper tomorrow giving my presentation, every time I move, my ass is gonna twinge and remind me. I’m going to have a hell of a time not picturing you in your little cowboy outfit…” Brian looked over at Justin. “It was fucking hot by the way.” Justin grinned. Then Brian added, “…riding topside, slapping with the reins and hollering, ‘giddy up horsey, giddy up’. It’s going to be all I can do to not laugh in the man’s face.” And Brian burst out laughing.

Justin untied the bandana around his neck and pulled it off. He couldn’t help but chuckle too even though he was glaring at Brian. “I never said, ‘giddy up horsey’,” he said with a pout, getting up and bending over to remove his chaps.

Brian looked at Justin’s butt and laughed harder, making him cough on his cigarette smoke. “Oh fuck,” Brian said stubbing out the cigarette and pounding on his chest with his fist. “You’ve got my hand prints on your ass,” he choked out in between coughing and laughing.

“I do?” Justin asked, twisting around trying to see his butt from over his shoulder or under his arm. “Shit.”

Brian waved his hand for Justin to come to him so he crawled back in bed and stretched out next to him, laying his head on Brian’s chest. “Did you get inspired?” he asked tentatively.

“I don’t know. Guess we’ll see.”

Justin snuggled up, happy and content that he’d at least tried to help Brian with his work. He closed his eyes to go to sleep but Brian couldn’t. His mind was working too feverishly for him to even attempt it. He wrapped his arm around Justin and pulled him closer as he stared at the ceiling… thinking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian woke up early and left the loft without waking Justin. He didn’t have much time to get with the art department so they could work on some initial mock-ups before his meeting with Roper’s at ten. 

He told them the ideas that had been swimming around in his head all night, then paced around the room as they drew and brought them to life. He was peering over their shoulders constantly, barking at them with little changes and telling them to hurry up. Patience was not one of his virtues. Luckily his team knew that, and didn’t let his incessant huffing and puffing deter them from doing their best work. He knew and Cynthia knew how he was, so he only hired people that could take the heat and work well under pressure. The ideas were good, but just like most of his brilliant ideas, they had come at the last possible minute. This was that pressure that he’d warned them about. 

The mock-ups finally completed, he snatched the four boards off their tables and ran the sketches over to copy, leaving the art department without so much as a thank you. He slammed them down on the table and pointed and barked some more. “Right here. Hurry!” Three words on each, that’s all he needed. They handed them back to him and he handed them off to Cynthia who took them to the conference room, put them on the display easels and draped them with a black cloth. 

Brian quickly went to his office, smiling. He loved the last minute panics, even though he was sure everyone else hated him for it. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a big drink then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He needed to gather his thoughts for the actual presentation. He never really prepared a speech, preferring to wing it instead but he still needed to have an opening line, something to grab their attention and evoke a reaction. He walked around his office, his mind reeling, words coming and going, then he remembered an episode of Fear Factor that Justin had made him watch and his mind settled on a certain participant in particular. A cowboy, a real cowboy. And every time that cowboy had needed to psyche himself up to perform a stunt he told the host the same thing over and over. Brian knew immediately it fit and he had his pitch. 

Just as he had slowly eased his sore ass into his chair to relax, the intercom buzzed and Cynthia notified him that Mr. Roper had arrived. He stood up gingerly, the cotton of his underwear rubbing against the tiny welts on his butt. He started grinning. ‘I’m soooo going to kill him,’ he thought to himself as he straightened his clothes on his way to the conference room. 

He stood outside the door, his hand on the doorknob. ‘The pitch is good. The ideas are good,’ he thought. ‘No, they’re fucking brilliant,’ he quickly added, giving himself a pep talk. ‘You’re always brilliant,’ he heard Justin say in his head. And as he opened the door and entered the conference room, he truly believed it. 

“Mr. Roper, welcome to Pittsburgh. Glad you could meet with us,” he said confidently with his trademark Kinney smile. Mr. Roper stood up and Brian shook the gentleman’s hand firmly then gave his shoulder a squeeze and slight tap on the back. “Have a seat. Boy, have I got a campaign for you that will leave the competition in the dirt. How’s that sound?”

Mr. Roper scooted his hat a little further back on his head. Brian had his attention right out of the gate so he continued as he walked back and forth in front of the easels, his ass in a constant state of tingling as the cotton brushed the sensitive flesh. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’ve been doing a bit of research and it seems to me that the one thing that all real cowboys have in common is the desire to do their best, to be the best, and to push themselves to continually achieve more. ‘Cowboy up,’ is what they call it and that’s what this campaign is about. That’s what Roper’s Rodeo Wear is selling. That’s what Roper’s Rodeo Wear is saying… to Cowboy up… and do it…” 

Brian removed the covering from the first board. “…harder…” His ass sent a jolt through his body and he paused with a hard blink. He knew this was going to happen so he shook it off and forged ahead, removing the cloth from the second board. “…tighter…” His dick twitched and hardened. This, he hadn’t expected and he had to stop to take a drink of water, making a mental note as he swallowed to punish Justin severely for this. “…longer…and faster…” he said as he removed the covering from the third and fourth boards. His body reacted in the same way as the others. Twitches and tingles. Fuck, what was happening to him? Justin… and his damn spurs and spaghetti. Brian was getting rather horny, he cleared his throat and finished the pitch. “…each and every time.” 

He took a deep breath as Mr. Roper stared the art boards. When the man smiled, Brian knew he had him. 

The presentation was brilliant and not only did Mr. Roper find the ideas to be brilliant but inspirational as well, which he said proved that Brian had indeed done his homework and understood the cowboy philosophy. Brian couldn’t help but chuckle at the kind of research that he’d actually done. Then Mr. Roper added that since Brian had been smiley and cheery during the whole presentation, he was one of the damn happiest businessmen that he’d ever met and that told him that Brian truly loved his job, loved his company, and loved to help other companies make money. This was the agency that met his needs, and this was the agency that he wanted to go with. 

Cynthia choked and coughed as this happy-go-lucky and cheery Brian shook hands with Mr. Roper to seal the deal and agreed with everything Mr. Roper had said about him. 

They took care of the tiny details before they escorted him to the door, of course. The most important of those details being that Brian had two weeks to finalize the campaign so he could present it at the company’s stockholder meeting. In San Antonio. That’d be in Texas. As soon as Mr. Roper was gone and the door closed safely behind him, Cynthia turned to Brian just as he was adjusting his cock, still hard from the sporadic memories of the night before. Justin would pay, that’s for sure, and he began to wonder what Justin might be doing for lunch. 

“Well, I guess Vance just got fucked up the ass by Brian Kinney,” Cynthia said smugly. Brian shivered his shoulders and his aching hard-on began to soften. “And without lube,” she quickly added. 

Brian pulled his lips into his mouth and nodded his head. “Cynthia,” he said as he put his arm around her shoulders and turned them back towards the office. “I know that man on man sex has a certain masturbatory appeal to some straight women, you being one I’m sure, but if you ever and I mean ever, use the words fucked up the ass in the same sentence as me and Gardner Vance again… you’re fired!” Then almost instantaneously, Brian the bitchy butch was back barking orders about what needed to be done to make it all happen. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Trying to pamper his sore butt cheeks, Justin was standing in the bathroom with his back to the mirror and his head twisted around so he could see what he was doing. And what he was doing was applying a generous amount of moisturizer over the still pinkish-tinted skin on his ass. The loft door slid open then closed signaling that Brian was home. Justin grinned and rubbed a little faster to get all the lotion worked in. He heard the slam of a briefcase then footsteps getting closer and closer. He panicked, not wanting Brian to see what he was doing. He didn’t know why, he just didn’t, but… it was too late.

A smirk. And then, “You can do that to mine when you’re done, it still stings like a motherfucker.”

Justin’s head whirled around and there was Brian, sporting a big grin, wearing the black cowboy hat from the night before and carrying a quart of beer. Justin looked up at him with one of his “what the fuck” scrunched up “ewww” faces and Brian said, “Howdy Pardner! Let’s celebrate.” He held up the bottle of beer and added, “I’s got the champagne.”

Justin laughed as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. “You got the account.” It wasn’t really a question because he already knew that he would.

“Of course,” Brian answered smugly.

“Big, fat fucking success as always,” Justin said grabbing the bottle out of Brian’s hands. “Bud Light?”

“Yep. It’s considered to be THE finest in cowboy champagnes,” Brian explained. 

“Right,” Justin said rolling his eyes, handing the bottle back to Brian and going into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Brian followed him, took the hat off his head and placed it on Justin’s with a tap. Justin looked up at him with a smile and Brian kissed him with an “hrmphf.” As he headed toward the kitchen, Brian hollered out over his shoulder, “I’ll get the glasses. Come join me when you’re presentable.”

Justin just shook his head; Brian was in one of his weird moods. He had to take the hat off to get dressed so he set it on the edge of the bed, put some clothes on and when he was finally done, he emerged from the bedroom to find Brian sitting on the sofa, suit jacket removed, tie loosened, feet propped up on the coffee table and drinking his Bud Light out of a champagne glass. He laughed and remembering the hat, went back to get it then pushed it on his head as he made his way to join Brian.

Justin plopped down on the sofa next to him and he leaned up, poured Justin some “champagne” then handed him the glass as he sat back and put his arm behind Justin on the back of the sofa. They clinked glasses and took a drink. “So…” Justin asked, “tell me, what was the brilliant pitch this time?”

“Cowboy up,” Brian answered taking another drink.

“Huh?”

“Remember that Fear Factor show you made me watch and there was that cowboy that kept telling that Joe guy that he was gonna ‘cowboy up’ before each stunt?”

“Yeah,” Justin answered disappointed. What did that have to do with anything that he and Brian had done the night before? Surely that wasn’t the inspiration that Brian had come up with. Was it? Was his dress-up game all for nothing? Was he having to rub lotion on his poor, spanked ass for NOTHING!?

“Well, that’s it. Cowboy up. It means…”

“I know what it means, Brian. I get it.” Justin stared at his glass trying not to let Brian see his disappointment. The important thing was that Brian got the account; it didn’t really matter where the inspiration came from, as long as it came and he had to be mature about it and be a supportive partner.

“Fucking brilliant. Isn’t it?” Brian asked as he scooted down and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He slipped his arm behind Justin’s neck and around his shoulders, pulling him towards him. 

Justin scooted down too, taking the hat off and putting his feet up on the coffee table next to Brian’s then laid his head on Brian’s shoulder. “You’re always brilliant.”

Brian kissed him on the top of his head. Justin blinked just a little longer than usual.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next two weeks went by in a breeze. There was so much to do. Find and hire the right models. Get through the photo shoots. Etcetera, etcetera. But the day was finally here. The final versions of the mock-ups that Brian had shown Mr. Roper at their first meeting were standing up, one in front of the other, but turned around backwards and leaning against the sofa. His portfolio case was right next to them and he didn’t want to forget them, but he hadn’t packed them yet. With a reason.

He had called Justin and told him to stop by Kinnetik as soon as he was done working on Rage with Michael, so that they could say goodbye properly with a “think about me while you’re gone” fuck in the old orgy room that was now Brian’s office. He was only planning to be away for two days, but hey, any excuse to fuck is a good excuse.

Brian was rummaging through the papers on his desk, organizing his briefcase and basically readying himself for his trip to San Antonio when Justin finally arrived. “Hey,” he said as he entered Brian’s office.

Brian looked up. “Hey,” he answered back, coming out from behind his desk. 

Justin slid right into his arms and started kissing his neck and pushing Brian’s jacket off his shoulders. He knew they didn’t have much time before Brian had to leave and he knew darn well why Brian had called him to come so he didn’t really see any reason for small talk. Once the jacket was off, Justin tossed it to the sofa, kissed up Brian’s neck and met his mouth. They kissed with great passion as Justin started undoing the buttons on Brian’s shirt.

Brian grabbed his hands and pulled away with a couple more kisses. “Mmm. Wait,” he finally said in between breaths. “Shit.”

“What?” Justin asked confused.

“I need to tell Cynthia that the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign is on the door.”

“You don’t have a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign for the door.”

“Precisely.” Brian kissed him again quickly.

“Ohhh, right,” Justin said. “Well hurry then.” And he pushed Brian toward the door. 

Of course when you’re horny and you’re waiting for your lover to come to you, seconds feel like hours and minutes feel like days so it was just a mere eight seconds (no longer than the average cowboy rides a bucking bull) after Brian left his office that Justin began looking around to occupy his time. The plain whiteness of the back of the ad boards caught his eye immediately and he moved towards them so he could see exactly what a ‘cowboy up’ campaign looked like.

He turned the first board around and let out a gasp. Moving it to the side, he grabbed the second one. His jaw dropped.

He leaned them against the sofa, side by side, and spun the other two around as well. All four boards were lined up along the sofa right in front of him. He stared, utterly speechless. Brian was soooo dead.

All of the boards were close-ups. 

The first… A big black cowboy hat perched on top of cowboy’s head with the front pulled down so low that all you could see of his face underneath the rim was his mouth and chin. His head was tilted down so far that his chin was almost touching his big round shoulder. He had on a red and blue plaid western shirt but it was torn off at the shoulder leaving the straggled threads hanging carelessly in all directions. Extending from the shoulder was the rest of the arm, the large bicep muscle was flexed, the skin wet and shiny with a thin sheen of sweat and layer of smudged dirt. A red suede leather glove covered the hand and it was plunged palm side up under a tightly fastened bull rope, it’s fingers drawn into a fist and gripping the rope in it’s clutches. It was obvious this was a cowboy about to ride a bull. In bold red rope-like letters the words, “Strap ‘em… Tighter” were scripted along the bottom. 

He knew what the poster meant. The bull rope had to be tight for the rider to hold on and the strap going around the bull had to be tight as well to make him buck in attempt to throw off the cowboy. The slogan fit and Justin’s lips curled up. It was hot and sexy in typical Brian Kinney fashion and Justin thought about their night. He remembered the strap that he’d tied around Brian’s dick and balls and how he had pulled it tighter and tighter and he knew that Brian had loved it regardless of how much he had cussed him and threatened him. And he remembered when he was on his hands and knees that Brian had pulled and tugged on the piece of material on his back. He thought that had been weird but now he understood. Brian had ideas forming whether he knew it or not. Justin smiled and his own dick twitched and ached in his pants.

The second… Much more simple in nature. Another close-up of a bulging groin clad in a pair of tight jeans and snugly fitting chaps. A large silver rodeo championship buckle adorned the front of the belt. Justin’s eyes went back to the bulge. It was a very impressive package, indeed. The chaps were beige with brown fringed trim and in beige colored letters, the same rope-like scripted font spelled out, “Ride ‘em… Harder.”

Justin blushed even though there was no one in the room. He rode ‘em, alright. And he recalled yelling ‘harder’ quite a few times. Justin covered his face with his hands and huffed. It was like seeing his sex life in a commercial. And yes, he got the meaning there too. Cowboys take their events very seriously and do everything harder every time they perform. It’s what keeps the audience on the edge of their seats. Brian really was brilliant. Not that he’d never believed it himself, but he just couldn’t get over this.

The third… Similar to the second one, only instead of the front, it was the back. A very nicely shaped ass, same tight jeans and still covered in chaps, but these chaps were black with red fringe like the ones he had worn. The back of the belt had the name “Ropers” engraved into the leather. Red rope font again, but this time it said, “Ride ‘em… Longer.”

Justin remembered telling Brian that he wanted a long ride and he remembered telling Brian about how the bull rider that won was the cowboy that could stay on the bull the longest. Justin liked how both of these boards were about riding, only one from the front and one from the back. Of course the big bulge and nice ass were clearly the Kinney touch. Sex sells after all. And the more Justin stared at the big bulge and nice ass, the harder he got. And he realized that Brian had been gone an awfully long time. 

He adjusted his cock and moved to the fourth board… A pair of black cowboy boots with white stitching and shiny silver spurs. One boot was standing up, the other lying kind of tilted. A heavy rope tied them together and held them in place. They were hog-tied. Justin recalled telling Brian about the calf roping event and how they used the piggin’ straps to tie the legs of the calves together. And how the winner was the one that did it the fastest. So there it was… in white rope, scripted across the top, “Rope ‘em… Faster.” They were just boots, but there was something very sexy about them being tied up. Justin licked his lips and stroked his cock through his cargos. Where the hell was Brian? And what was taking him so long?

“So what do you think?” Brian asked from the doorway and Justin jumped, grabbing his chest.

“Fuck! You scared me!”

“That feeling of getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar, perhaps?” Brian asked smugly.

Justin narrowed his eyes and glared at him. “No. I wanted to see your ‘cowboy up’ campaign,” Justin said with a definitely sass to his voice. ‘Cowboy up, my ass’, he thought.

“Yeah, and? What do you think?” Brian asked walking towards him with a smirky grin.

“I think you’re full of shit, that’s what I think. I don’t see ‘cowboy up’ anywhere on these boards.”

“Of course not. Why would there be?”

Justin growled. He hated it when Brian was being evasive. “Why would there be? Because that was your campaign. You told me…”

“What I told you…” Brian interrupted. “…was what you asked me. The pitch. ‘What was the brilliant pitch this time?’ I believe were you’re exact words. Cowboy up was the pitch I used to explain the boards and the meaning of the overall campaign. You never asked me what the campaign was.”

Justin stood there starting at Brian. Jaw dropped, mouth hung open. He couldn’t believe it. Shit. Then he started to grin. 

“Strap ‘em tighter. Ride ‘em harder.” Justin’s voice dropped to that wonderfully deep sexy tone that Brian just ached to hear. “Ride ‘em longer. Rope ‘em faster. In the words of the infamous Brian Kinney… Gee, I wonder how you came up with that idea.” Justin was standing right in front of Brian. Just inches in front of him and he hooked his index fingers into the side pockets of Brian’s pants.

Brian just shrugged his shoulders innocently. 

“So, you WERE inspired by me, then,” Justin whispered into Brian’s chest.

Brian put his arms around him and placed his hands on Justin’s ass, pulling his towards him. “Smart boy.” 

Justin looked up at him. “Well, I’m glad. I thought I had battered my ass for nothing. I was a little disappointed actually,” he admitted pulling his fingers free and wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist to return the hug.

“A little? Yeah right. But you put up a brave front, I’ll give you that.”

Justin pulled back and slugged Brian in the arm. Hard. “You knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Ow!” Brian grabbed his arm, rubbing away the pain. “What? This is so much better. Don’t you think?” Brian reached for him. Justin backed away, arms folded across his chest.

“Okay fine. If that’s the way you want to be right before I have to leave for San Antonio, then so be it.” Brian lifted his arms out to the side then let them fall back down. They hit his legs with loud slap and he went back behind his desk to finish packing his briefcase for the trip. Justin stood with his back to him, looking at the boards, his arms still folded. Brian shook his head and smiled. “Um, Justin?”

“Fuck you.”

Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Justin.”

“What?” he barked and Brian laughed.

“Since you were my inspiration and all, I thought it was only fitting that… you know… you tag along.” He reached under his desk and pulled out a bag just as Justin was turning around. “It’s not exactly Ibiza, but…” and he threw the bag at Justin, who caught it. He stood motionless, jaw dropped. Brian gave him one of his trademark Kinney smiles. “See? This is so much better. Don’t you think?” he said, saying and asking the same thing he had just moments ago. Justin eyes narrowed, searching for truth on Brian’s face. “Well?” Brian asked more forcibly.

“Well, okay,” Justin said quietly, wiggling his head as he moved closer to Brian’s desk. He leaned over the front and puckered his lips. Brian looked up and kissed him. Justin didn’t move. “Another,” he said straight-faced.

“Well, okay,” Brian mocked him but gave him another kiss anyway. 

Justin peered at him with squinty eyes, warning him that he better not do that shit again then grinned and backed away in ultra-dramatic fashion. 

Brian laughed as he closed his briefcase. He buzzed the intercom and yelled at Cynthia. Within seconds she was in his office, packing away the boards in his portfolio and handing him his TWO tickets. 

“Have fun, Justin,” she said to him with a wink as she left the office.

Justin’s jaw dropped again and he turned to Brian as he pointed toward the door. “She knew you were going to take me?”

Brian just grinned, pushing his tongue into his cheek. He picked up his briefcase and airline tickets. “Ready?”

 

“Um yeah, just a second,” Justin answered and he heaved the bag onto Brian’s desk and unzipped it.

Brian smiled. He had anticipated such a thing so he walked over to the sofa and sat down… waiting.

Justin rummaged through the open bag to see what Brian had packed for him. “Ummm. Brian?” he asked with a grin.

“Hmmm?” Brian groaned… waiting.

“All that’s in here is the cowboy outfit, a tube of lube and a box of condoms.” Justin was still going through the bag, his back to Brian. “And a dildo.” He pulled it out of the bag and held it up in front of his face. His eyes widened. “A very big dildo.” ‘Fuuuuuck,’ he thought to himself.

“And? So?” Brian asked, brushing the lint off his tie then leaning his head back against the sofa to look up at the ceiling. Anytime now…

Justin turned around, whining, “Briiiiaaaannnn!”

There it was. He lifted his head. “What?” he asked innocently.

“I’ll never be able to leave the hotel room,” Justin tried to explain his predicament.

“And your point is?” Brian was deadpan. Straight. Well, not straight. Firm. Serious.

Justin’s jaw dropped again. His mouth was getting a work out today and he hadn’t even tried to blow Brian. He glared at him with that exasperated look that only Justin can do. Brian saw it and jerked his head back, furrowing his brows. He hated that look, it gave him the creeps. He gave in. Game over.

“Fine,” he said, rolling his eyes and reaching behind the arm of the sofa. Justin’s look changed to bewilderment just as Brian pulled out another bag and tossed it at him.

Justin caught it and opened it up eagerly. It was packed with one really hot outfit for going out dancing and a couple pairs of casual pants and shirts, his underwear, socks and all of his toiletries... including his moisturizing lotion. He looked up at Brian, smiling ear to ear.

“Happy?”

“Very. But you’re still an asshole for not telling me.”

“I know. Can we go now?”

“Yep.” Justin zipped his bag back up and threw it over his shoulder, leaving the other bag on Brian’s desk.

Brian looked at it and then at Justin. “You’re leaving that one here?” Justin looked at Brian in confusion. He was going to leave it. That outfit had fulfilled its purpose, besides it belonged to Roper’s. Brian arched an eyebrow and nodded his head back at the bag. Justin grinned.

“No.” And he went back to get it.

“I didn’t think so,” Brian added with a chuckle.

“You wanna play rodeo again while we’re in San Antonio?” Justin crooned already knowing the answer.

“I might. Let’s go, pardner.”

Justin laughed and ran up just as Brian turned around. He jumped on Brian’s back wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Brian grunted at the sudden impact. “What the fuck are you…”

He didn’t even get all of the question out before Justin starting bucking up and down, kicking his heels into his stomach and smacking his shoulder. “Giddy-up horsey. Yee haw!” Brian was just about to totally freak out when Justin slid off his back cracking up. 

“Don’t do that again,” he said all serious-like, but he couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled Justin in front of him as they walked out of the office. He wanted to make sure that Justin didn’t pull that shit again. Justin leaned back against Brian’s chest so they were walking as one body. 

“Brian?”

“Hmmm.”

“I wanna ride long and hard and tight when we get there.”

Brian knew what Justin wanted and even though he figured he wouldn’t look too bad in the chaps, that never went without a challenge so he figured Justin would have to catch him first. “Only if you’re fast, Sunshine. Only if you’re fast.”

And Justin grinned because he knew… it didn’t matter how fast he was, only that he was faster than Brian.


End file.
